


【鹤莲】放课后

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 高中生x保健医
Kudos: 3





	【鹤莲】放课后

“今天的汐恩君也很浓厚啊……”  
莲老师舔干净他射出的浓稠精液，全部吞进喉咙里。  
鹤房汐恩，高中二年级，和学校的外籍保健医生保持这样的不伦关系已经有一个月了。  
“……好可爱。”  
莲老师用手轻轻拨弄着逐渐软下来的性器，舔吮敏感的红色前端，发麻的快感让汐恩闭上眼睛小声喘息。  
“莲老师……”  
“嗯，忘了？在这里叫我莲就好。为了情趣，也可以只叫我老师……”  
“老师，放开我……”  
“不要。”  
莲老师继续爱抚他，看样子准备再来一次。

一个月前，自己因为身体不适来到这里检查，说到了生理健康的问题，莲老师长得温和，人又温柔，不自觉地就与他说了很多……那方面的话题。  
“汐恩君，今天早上有遗精吗？”  
“啊？为什么突然……”  
“回答我这个问题就好。”  
体格偏瘦的保健医生站起来，把自己推倒在狭窄的单人床上，视野所及只能看到纯白色的天花板，再然后是他的银发与隐含着情欲的金丝眼镜后的双眼。  
“有……啊！”  
那里，被按住了……  
成年人的手掌富有技巧地按摩着青涩的性器官，不出几秒就完全勃起的那处，让莲非常满意。  
“是做了什么样的春梦，”莲老师咬着他的耳垂，“……还是说有喜欢的女孩子？”  
“我不记得……”  
“如果不诚实地回答，老师也没有办法帮你哦？”  
莲老师抽掉他的皮带，从下往上解开白衬衫的扣子，抚摸着他明显的腹肌，“体格真不错，哪个部的？”  
“游泳……”  
“没想到你的身材这么好……”  
四角内裤被褪到膝盖处，暴露在外的性器让鹤房汐恩感到非常羞耻。莲老师修长白皙的手指握住那根，轻柔地为他服务着。已经没有余裕思考对错是非，汐恩抓紧了莲老师的白大褂下摆，腰身颤抖着接近高潮。  
“老师…莲老师！”  
“没关系，射出来吧……汐恩君……”  
“嗯……唔……”  
莲老师吻住他的唇，口腔里有淡淡的薄荷气味，有着成年人独有的清淡。  
汐恩恍惚着坐起身来，看到莲老师的白大褂上也溅到了自己的精液。  
“抱歉！我……”  
“啊，没关系，看不出来的。”  
“我帮老师洗……”  
“真的不用了，这也是汐恩君留下的痕迹，就这么洗掉有点……浪费？”  
莲老师也觉得用“浪费”有点不妥，索性不再多说。  
“老师，真是个奇怪的人……”

现在的白大褂还是之前那件吗？  
汐恩盯着莲老师的白色衣摆出神。  
“汐恩君……今天，想用你的手指来……”  
莲老师脱掉西装裤，白色吊带袜和暖肉色大腿的对比让汐恩忍不住吞下口水。  
“要怎么来？”  
“已经……已经扩张过一次了，把你的手指……插进来就好……”  
“这样？”  
汐恩对准那柔软的粉红入口伸进两根手指。  
“嗯……对……慢慢地，进去……”  
“全部进去了……之后呢，老师？”  
汐恩难得像个好学生似的发问。  
“动一动……啊啊……”  
“是这样吗，老师？”  
汐恩的手指在他体内搅弄着。  
“嗯……嗯……可以再加一根进来……”  
“老师要哪根？”  
“什么……哪根……？啊啊啊！”  
汐恩抽出了自己的手指，把再次勃起的性器整根塞进了老师体内。  
“这根……老师还满意吗？”  
“啊……嗯嗯……”  
“老师……不诚实回答的话，我不知道啊？”  
“喜欢，喜欢汐恩……”  
莲老师的长腿缠在他的腰上，小腿的吊带袜摩擦肌肤，有种特别的触感。  
“老师，我想动……”  
“可以……动吧，汐恩……”  
“老师的体内…好热……紧紧地缠住我不放……”  
“汐恩……呃啊啊……”  
莲老师反常地害羞起来，手心捂住学生的嘴巴，不准他再发表感想。  
汐恩伸出舌头舔着他手心的掌纹，用湿润得如同幼犬的眼神看着他，眼角微翘着的弧度蛊惑心神。  
“莲……老师？”  
“啊啊，真是的！”  
莲老师拉过他的衬衫领口，给了他一个成年人的深吻。  
“随你喜欢吧。”

因为，这是只属于你一人的时间。

END


End file.
